Kiba and Ino
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: Ino likes Kiba, does Kiba like her back? Pretty much KibaIno fluff, future chapters soon!
1. Finding out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters!**

**KibaIno NO BASHING!**

**Enjoy!**

Ino's POV

I sighed sitting against a tree. Shikamaru and Choji left to go find something to eat. All I wanted was somebody to train with, I've already failed my last mission and I won't let another one fail just because of me. I closed my eyes hoping I could get a little nap in before they came back.

"Ino? Are you sleeping?" Said a familiar dog boys voice. I opened my eyes to find Kiba towering over me. I blinked a few times before I comprehended what he asked.

"Well not anymore." I got up from the ground and faced the still taller then me, Kiba. I started wondering when did he get so tall and cute. Something about his messy brown hair makes him adorable.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I guess he could be kind when he wanted to be, but other times he can be extremely obnoxious, arrogant, and cocky, just like me.

"No, I was just waiting for someone to train with. I guess I fell asleep." I replied dusting my skirt off. I hope it wasn't that dirty and he wouldn't notice. Wait, why am I so obsessed about what Kiba thinks of me? Oh my god he's staring at me.

"Oh, I just got done training with Shino and Hinata. Do you want me to train with you?" Kiba put a hand on my shoulder. Why'd he have to put it like that! Now if I say yes, I'll WANT him to help me. If I refused, it'll make me seem mean. Going back to his hand on my shoulder, his touch is so warm.

"Umm... Sure, that's if you want to." I looked at his hand on my should, He quickly took it off and put it in his pocket and turned a little pink. He's actually cute when he blushes. I had to say something about that. "I didn't know Kiba Inuzuka blushes?" I giggled as I watched him turn a little bit more pink.

"Shut up, I'm human too. I'm sure you blush too." This was my chance. It's not like training was that romantic, so I decided to change plans.

"Instead of more training, you wanna get something to eat. I'm starving." I looked up at him, trying to hide my anxiety for him to say yes. I haven't felt this way since my teenage years when I was obsessing over Sasuke.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry too." He put a hand on his stomach. Yes! He said yes! Now I'm gonna have to show what Hinata and Sakura-chan taught me. I smiled at him.

"I'll make you something at my place." I started walking ahead of him. What should I make him? What does he like to eat? Well, maybe dog food... I'm not going to make him dog food. I'll just ask him when we get there, I hope he doesn't think I'm trying to hard.

"Doesn't your father not like me?" Kiba asked picking up the pace to catch up with me, I barely noticed I was walking that fast.

"Well yeah, but he's not home. It'll be okay." I continued my fast pace looking at the ground. Since when did I become so nervous around him, I remember on missions we'd be fighting with each other so much our teammates would have to walk in between us to keep us from going at each others throats. We reached my house with little chit chat.

"Here we are." I unlocked the door and stepped into the air conditioned entrance. I heard him let out a breath of relief, he must have been hot and tired from training in such hot weather. "Want some water?"

"Yeah, that would great." He took off his jacket, which made me wonder why he was wearing a jacket in 90 ̊ weather. I took his jacket and hung it out, it was damp probably from sweat. I gave him a big glass of water with ice and watched him drink it. I love when I'm with him, we don't need words really.

"So, what would you like to eat?" I asked him propping myself onto a counter. He stared at me, thinking of an answer.

"Ramen would be good." Kiba smiled at me, I felt my face get warm and my heart started skipping a beat. "See, I told you that you blush too." He grinned. I guess when I blush it's a boost to his ego. When he said that, my face got not warm, but hot. I decided I should start on his ramen. Maybe changing the subject would be a better choice then getting into an argument with him.

"Remember that one mission in the sound village?" I turned around facing the shocked Kiba.

"Random, but yeah." He rested his head on his fist, I could tell he was really hungry.

"Remember that one big bald dude." I was wondering if he remembered what he said.

"Yeah...The one that flirted with you." Kiba muttered recalling the memory. The dude wasn't a great flirt, but he sure was consisted. I was getting annoyed by him, and Kiba was getting mad too. So Kiba sucker punched the guy. I asked him later why he did that, and he told me it was for the mission and told me to forget it.

"Good." I don't know why, but I like it when I have more dominance. It makes me feel less awkward around him. I just remembered I was in the middle of cooking. I turned around to find the noodles were done cooking and I put a oven glove to move the pot. I guess my dad used the gloves earlier today for something buttery, because the pot slipped and spilt all over the floor. Kiba got up and walked aroun the table to check out my mess.

"Nice going." He smirked kneeling down to help me clean it up. I didn't say anything because I was way to embarrassed about my clumsiness. "It's okay. I wasn't that hungry." I could totally tell he was lying.

"No. It's not ok. I'll make you something Kiba." I scooped the noodles into the garbage they were no use to us anymore. I sighed, I failed again. I grabbed us some cloths to clean up the water. I wasn't paying attention to where my hands were wiping and neither was he. Our hands somehow ended up wiping the same part of the floor at the same time. I looked away and blushed, and he pulled his hand away. After another minute of cleaning up the mess, we got up and looked at each other. I thought of something I couldn't mess up on. ICECREAM!

"Kiba, you like ice cream?" I asked taking the wet cloths and putting them in the sink.

"Yeah. Can you make a banana split?" He asked grinning at me. I smiled and nodded. I finished up the banana split and sat down to eat it.

"Ino, I'm gonna have you make me a banana split more often." He took another huge chunk of ice cream and chocolate (He already ate the bananas).

"I wouldn't mind." I smiled stirring my ice cream up. I didn't notice he finished and was grabbing his coat.

"See ya later." Kiba said before leaving. I wonder why he left so quick? I got up and put our bowls in the sink and left to go talk to Sakura.

If you do review this, please add ideas for next chapter or later in the story. Constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated!

Update: 5/21/10 Thanks to Leiaah for the great advice!  



	2. Lying

I walked outside ready to go meet Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata at the park. We haven't had a mission ever since Orochimaru was defeated along with the Akatsuki. Sasuke's back in Konoha and things have been going great. I smiled seeing how beautiful the village was today. Bright blue skies, kids playing games in the street, couples walking hand in hand. Life was so simple.

I made my way to the park to find my friends sitting on a bench. I walked up with a big grin on my face. "How's my favorite people?"

"Ha ha, we're great Ino." Hinata laughed, she loved when I greeted them like that. Obnoxious and all.

"So where were you yesterday, Ino?" Sakura asked taking a sip of a smoothie, it was mid summer, I couldn't blame her. I wanted a smoothie bad.

"I was training. But then Shikamaru and Choji totally bailed." I sat down next to Tenten. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure. That totally explains why we saw you and Kiba walk to your place." Tenten laughed. I love my friends, but they never let one thing pass them.

"Oh that. Well I offered him some food." I explained, knowing them they probably had something else in their thick heads.

"Well, he knew he was supposed to come training with me and Shino." Hinata piped up. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"He told me he finished training with you guys." I grabbed Sakura's smoothie and took a sip. We're practically like sisters, so all she did was make a face.

"We didn't train at all yesterday." Hinata looked at me like I was on something. I stayed quiet, why'd he lie to me?

"So anyways, what happened at your house?" Sakura smirked at me. I knew they thought something like that.

"Nothing like that Sakura, we just ate. I made him a banana split." I smiled and then saw a smoothie shop where Sakura must have got hers. "Excuse me for a little bit, I'm gonna go get a smoothie." I got up and walked to the air conditioned place. It felt so nice, but then I noticed it was a semi short line. I gladly walked into line behind some tall person, the bad thing is I couldn't see the menu behind his head. I guess I was in deep thought or something cause I didn't here the man calling my name.

"What?" I blinked looking at the guy before realizing I knew who it was.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Kiba asked with a smile on his face.

"I just got here." I told him looking around the shop. I took a deep breath "Could you like shrink or something?"

"Oh am I too tall for you?" He asked seeing the difference in height, I was a little on the short side, but he was on the tall side most definitely.

"Yeah sort of, I can't see the menu." I explained so I hoped I didn't make him feel like a freak. He looked at me and then realized I was being serious.

"Sure." He pushed me in front of him. "Lady's first." I looked back at him and gave him a quick smile. I could finally see the menu. I ordered and waited and finally my smoothie. It was totally worth it. I turned around and waited for Kiba, I had to ask him something.

"So what's up?" He asked as we walked into the scorching sunlight.

"I just need to ask you something." I said taking a sip of my smoothie.

"Sure, shoot." He turned towards me. I could easily see my friends staring at me from the park.

"Why'd you lie to me?" I asked, I don't like to be lied to, but I'm sure he has reasons.

"Lie? I never lied." He lied yet again. I know guys don't like to admit when they're lying.

"Yes you did. You told me that you were training with Hinata and Shino before." I explained looking away. He seemed surprised by my sudden change in mood, don't blame me, it's his fault I'm like this.

"I-I have to go." Kiba turned on his heel before walking off with Akamaru. I watched him leave. How can guys like him be so inconsiderate. Lying to me and running off. Ugh! I can't believe him. I walked home later at night, I just got one hanging out with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. I showered and changed into my PJ's and laid in bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. Kiba was on my mind, this made me worried. I shouldn't like him, I shouldn't like him. Who am I kidding, it's not easy to tell yourself not to like someone. My cell phone began ringing, it was around 11, so I didn't know who it could be. I looked at caller ID and I couldn't believe what I read. Kiba.

"Umm...Hi." I answered sitting upright on my bed.

"Ino? Can I tell you something?" I could tell even over the phone he was nervous.

"Yeah, sure." I put the phone closer to my ear. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"When you asked me why I lied, I couldn't tell you the answer because it...it involves you." He said with a tone that made me awe sort of.

"Involves me? What do you mean?" It wouldn't take long for me to put 2 and 2 together, but making him explain it sounded fun.

"I-I'll tell you tomorrow." He said before hanging up. I sighed and went to bed.

**Shorter chapter, next one will be longer!**

**Review, I'd like to know what you think of it so far**


End file.
